


Day 28

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Peter, Child Abuse, Gen, Helpful Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Non graphic violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony will give him one, Worried Tony Stark, i'm sure - Freeform, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 28. BeatenPeter felt his smile fall off his face as he neared The Door.“The Door” like it was some kind of dangerous, but mysterious adventure. “The Door” like he didn't know exactly what was on the other side. “The Door” like it wasn’t the way into what should've been a  safe space but was instead just a house full of pain.





	Day 28

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!!!
> 
> Can you believe it's already the 28th!! This month is flying by!
> 
> ENJOY!!

28\. Beaten

Peter felt his smile fall off his face as he neared The Door.

“The Door” like it was some kind of dangerous, but mysterious adventure. “The Door” like he didn't know exactly what was on the other side. “The Door” like it wasn’t the way into what should've been a safe space but was instead just a house full of pain.

Peter sighed while he slowly pushed the door open, pausing for a second to listen. Silence, blessed silence was all that laid the other side. silence was safety and safety was all he needed.

He crept in, walking slowly listening carefully with every step he took. He needed to be aware. Actually that was a lie, he needed to get out of here, he needed to be safe. Unfortunately being aware was the closest to being safe he could get at that moment in time, so that's what he would go for.

The entrance was deserted. Coats hung up and shoes stood in their rows and it was like nothing had ever changed. But there was a large black coat which didn't belong to Peter or May, and a pair of large shoes too large for either of them to wear. Everything looked normal, but there were small details which shouldn't be there.

There was a couple of sports magazines on the coffee table which neither of them read. There was decaf coffee on the counter which neither of them drank - Peter didn't drink coffee, it was too bitter for his spider senses and May always said there was no point in coffee if it didn't wake you up. There were some books on the book shelf which neither of them ever read.

Small things which were just out of place.

Before Peter could get more than halfway across the silent apartment, his spider sense jumped into life. He wished he could be more shocked about it happening, as it was he just sighed and prepared himself for a night from Hell.

It took only half a second before Peter heard why his spider sense was warning him about. The sound of footsteps, the door slamming, keys landing in the key bowl - the lumpy one Peter made years ago from clay, the sound of a loud voice yelling.

"Peter?" It angrily asked and Peter knew he couldn't hide forever. May had been working evening to night shifts for the last week and Peter had spent most of it either at Ned's or with Tony. He couldn't hide anymore.

He walked slowly, his muscles already tensing up while he tried to force himself into the sitting room, where he just knew _he _would be.

His name was Gavin. A hilarious name for a person who was the complete opposite of hilarious. Peter would even go as far as to think that this man didn't even know what hilarious meant. Unfortunately for Peter, May had met him at work and, to use Gavin's words, "it was love at first sight." Excuse Peter for one moment while he goes to puke. Within two months Gavin had moved in and practically taken over the apartment. Peter thought that was annoying enough while he liked Gavin, after he found the truth it became even worse. Within two weeks of moving in, Gavin showed his true colours. He started pushing Peter, only when he didn't do as he was told or when he worried May, he could live with that. But then it because punches and then it became whenever May wasn't home, and with May working in a hospital, that happened quite often.

Peter hated Gavin, but Gavin made May so happy, and they finally had money, enough for May to be able to do a less 12 hour shifts. She was home more now, Peter just wished that this week was one of the weeks she was home.

Peter walked into the sitting room to find Gavin sitting on one of the sofas with a wide smile on his face. "Well thanks for finally joining me." He said with a slight glare, "what took you so long?"

Peter hated that he shook, but he couldn't stop it, "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"I'm sure you are." Gavin replied angrily, "get me a beer." Peter didn't bother arguing, just went into the kitchen to grab the beer. He knew it just made it worse, if Gavin was drunk, but so did not doing as he was told. It was a lose-lose situation.

Peter shook while he wandered back to Gavin, holding the bottle in his hand. The bottle was covered in condensation making it slippery and freeze his hand. Peter barely noticed when it slipped from his hand and crashed into the floor, soaking the floor with beer and causing Gavin to jump to his feet.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" He yelled angrily, "actually don't answer that, I know you are." Peter winced again at the harsh words but was more worried about the blows which would undoubtedly follow.

"Clean that up." He hissed, acid filling his voice and nothing but fury in his eyes.

Peter nodded quickly before scurrying off to grab the mop and carpet cleaner. He also grabbed a dustpan to seep up the glass.

"Leave the dustpan." Gavin hissed. Peter just froze. What was he supposed to do instead? "Use your hands." He says, answering Peter's unspoken question.

Peter looked down at the glass, feeling ice spread through his veins. He thought about the many beatings he had got in the last few months without even doing anything wrong. He thought about the beating he was sure to get off this.

He couldn't do it anymore.

Without even thinking twice, Peter jumped to his feet and ran out of the door. He could hear Gavin screaming for him to get back there, but he didn't listen. He was finally going to do what he should have done from the start.

He didn't pay any attention to his surroundings, he had a destination set and muscle memory was going to take him there, he just had to worry about what to do after that.

Before he realised it he was outside Stark Industries. He had reached his destination, now just to complete his goal.

It was late so there was no one to notice Peter casually stroll into the entrance way. Obviously all the doors were locked, but FRIDAY happily let him inside and said she would inform Tiny that he was there. So that left Peter, sitting on a sofa fiddling with his jumper and wondering if he had made the right choice.

"Hey Pete, what are you doing here at," Tony looked down and checked his watch, "ten at night?"

"I have something to tell you." Peter replied slowly. He knew that this was the right thing to do, anyone who could hurt a child, could hurt their girlfriend.

It wasn't going to be ok instantly, it would take time and all sorts of different problems, but Tony would be able to help. He knew that Tony would do everything in his power to make things okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Have an amazing day/night!!!


End file.
